satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
3: Hush, Hush
"Hush, Hush" is the 3rd Canon Episode of Season One of Satellite City, but the 1st Official Episode Episode Blurb "'''The beginning of an expanding story, this flicker sets the tone for the rest of the channel. Enjoy!"' Episode Description Sullivan is on Skype discussing with an unknown figure, later confirmed as Carmen, about Lucy throwing a knife at Hyzenthlay. Judging from their conversation, Carmen think Lucy and Hyzenthlay are regular human housemates. She asks how he met them, which he pauses on before hearing a noise downstairs and goes to investigate. When he gets downstairs, he finds the noise is coming from an old gramophone. Confused, he turns it off before hearing a croaking noise. He looks around and spots the spindly figure of Fontaine, he proclaims upon meeting him that it's been "Long time, no see". Sullivan is just surprised to see him. Hearing another noise, Sullivan heads to the front door and answers it. On the other side is Ludwig and Wexle. They ask to come in, Ludwig complaining he's been standing here so long that he's in danger of photosynthesising. Sullivan points out that it's night time, and ludwig clicks his tongue. Sullivan welcomes them in all the same. Lucy beams with happiness at Wexle appearing, which leads to Wexle threatening Lucy and assuring them that they're head is staying exactly where it is. After teasing from Lucy, Wexle reaffirms that she doesn't want her head cut off. Not after last time. Lucy just laughs at this, proclaim it was mental. Sullivan affirms it was, especially after the chaos it caused and him having to deal with it. Fontaine and Ludwig greet one another happily, before Ludwig asks Sullivan if he may have the room. Sullivan agrees and goes to ask Lucy to leave too, but she clicks her fingers and disappears in a hail of flies. Once the room is clear, Ludwig opens a book and declares that they should begin with Fleischer, which Wexle expresses confusion at starting now. Fontaine enquires about whether they could wait, and is interrupted by a noise from Shuck. He's woken up and is convinced it's a fever dream, and eventually leaves. Continuing the conversation, Wexle states she was hoping they'd stay for christmas. Ludwig states it holds not significane to him, but to them it does and they convince him to allow them to take part in it as a distraction from the bleak reality of their situation. Ludwig steps forward slowly, before closing his book and then confirms that they can wait until the new year. Ludwig leaves and takes to Sullivan's study, going to get some work done while they enjoy their little simian holiday. Closing the door, there is a brief spat between Ludwig and Shuck, who is still in that room. Outside, Fleischer sits with Winifred. He assures her that he wont go near her, he won't let him. She won't even see him, which she hisses at and he apologises for the poor choice of words as she walks off. Hyzenthlay watches from the stairs, which Fleischer tells her to stay up and asks Lucy to keep her up there. Lucy obliges by snatching Hyzenthlay into the dark. Shuck walks over and Fleischer asks if it is Ludwig. Shuck states that no, it's not. It's Ludwig, Wexle AND Fontaine. Fleischer begins to swear. After the credits roll, Sullivan sits at his desk and confirms he's sorted it and it's done. Carmen responds with some confusion, and Sullivan states her response makes her sound like a murderer. He proclaims to the fourth wall that Carmen is a Murderer, and he doesn't hang around murderers. He calls her a hypocrite, which ends with her telling him to fuck off and then causes him to stare off into the abyss. Cast Ludwig - Duane Joseph Olson Wexle - Kitty Got Claws Fontaine - Joel Hunter Lucy Lacemaker - Chloe Tucker Fleischer - Angela Alice Simpson Hyzenthlay - Azure Douglas Shuck - Duane Joseph Olson Winifred - Herself Sullivan - Sam Fennah Carmen - WhatTheFlup Trivia & Goofs * '''Wrong Names': Fleischer and Hyzenthlay's names are misspelled in the credits, and Angela is credited under her dead name (though Angela had only recently come out as Trans) * A Meme is Born: Two meme's from the show are born in this episode. They are "Fontain!?!?" and "Carmen's a Murderer" * Duane Arrives: Duane makes his vocal debut here. * New Guys: '''Though they'd been teased before, Fontaine, Wexle and Ludwig make their first appearance in an episode. Quotes * ''Sullivan: Fontaine?!?! * '''''Ludwig: Let us in Sullivan, we're in danger of photosynthesising. Category:Season One Category:Episodes